Mansion
by YaoiIsBae
Summary: This is a CreepyPasta story. It will have yaoi and possibly yuri or straight. As of now, I am not planning any smut but that may change. The title will also probably change when I have a better name. Will have OC's (not for a few chapters tho), yaoi (in case you didn't read that before), and mentions (possibly scenes) of killing and people eating gross things like kidneys. Human. :
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is a story of what I imagine the CreepyPasta mansion would be like. Also, if you'd like your OC to be in here, it may be a while before they appear, message me and I will see if I can fit them it.** ** _You can ask to put OC's in until I add another note to say, stop submitting. You will be able to submit for a while._** **I will probably update slowly as I want this to be better than my other stories.**

Slenderman set up the mansion for killers to go to, but not just any killers, only the CreepyPasta's can see the mansion. They are allowed to stay there as long as needed. At first, only the proxies kept a permanent room in the mansion, but some others have begun keeping stuff in some of the rooms and staying there all the time when they aren't killing. Although, they do have human forms and they go out and go shopping occasionally. Usually, it's just the proxies who help Slenderman clean up the mansion but the others who stay have been helping. As of now, only three others have permanent rooms in the mansion. Those three are BEN, Jeff and EJ. Jane, LJ and Nina have been staying there but they do not have permanent rooms. And thus begins my story.

 **I know, short. But this is only the beginning. The next chapter may take about a week, it might not be much better but most stories do start off slow.**


	2. Chapter 2

My name is BEN Drowned and it was a normal day at the mansion. I was playing video games, Jeff was out killing, Toby was annoying Masky and Hoodie was trying to get him to stop. Yup, normal. So why did I have a weird feeling about today? Like something would happen? That is what I was thinking when the door opened. I look up and spit two girls at the door. How can they even see the mansion? I don't recognize them. Toby stoped poking Masky and walked to the girls.

"Who are you?' Toby asks.

One of the girls rolls her eyes and walks in. She has long black hair with blue highlights. She's wearing a black hoodie and light blue jeans. She's also got a sword with her. The other girl stays where she is. She has short black hair with red highlights. She's wearing a black hoodie with red stains on it and dark blue jeans. I can see a knife in her pocket. Who are these girls?

"He asked who you were." Masky says. "Answer now."

"I'm upset." The first pouts. "Slendy didn't tell you about us?" She walks to Masky and places her sword at his throat. "Don't tell me what to do."

This girl is weird. Her eyes were rainbow but now they are black. The second girl groans and glares at Masky. Her eyes are a glowing red.

"You just had to say that." She says. "I'm Rose and that's Luna, don't piss her off." She grabs Luna's arm and pulls her away. "Luna, don't freak out. Slendy obviously didn't tell them about us."

"Yeah, well that's not fair." She pouts. "Where is he anyway?" She asks looking around.

"Uh, he should be up in his office." I answer. "I'm BEN, by the way."

"Oh, we know." Rose laughs. "Also, that's Masky, Hoodie and Toby. Jeff is out killing, we passed him on the way here."

"Who are you guys?" Toby asks. "Are you fangirls?"

"Can fangirls see the mansion?" Luna counters. "Look, we told you who we were. We just came to see Slendy."

Before anyone can reply, Slendy appears in front of them. He sighs and face palms. Er, faceless palms? I don't know what to call it.

"What are you two doing here?" He sighs. "Is my brother with you?"

"No, but he'll be here shortly." Luna says. "He found two little girls and they're both killers. Their names are Sally and Lazari." She says rolling her eyes. I don't see why we had to come here anyway."

"Slendy, you know these people?" Toby asks surprised. "Who are they?"

"Yes, I know them." Slendy sighs. "They are, hm, friends of my brother, Trendy. I've known them for a while, unfortunately."

"Rude much?" Luna mutters. "He said that you were letting others stay here but I didn't believe him."

"Well, I am." Slendy sighs. "You guys remember where your room is?"

"Of course!" Luna exclaims. "C'mon, Rose! Let's go."

"Ooh, we've still got the laptops here!" Rose exclaims before they take off up the stairs.

"So, we should be expecting Trendy soon?" Hoodie asks.

"Nope, I'm here now." Trendy says. He's got two little girls with him. One is wearing a pink dress covered in dirt and carrying a teddy bear. She's got green eyes and brown hair. The other has a pink shirt with blue jeans on. She's relatively clean, her eyes are red and she's also got brown hair. "This is Sally." He points to the green eyed child. "And this one's Lazari." He points to the red eyed one.

"Hello, mister." Sally says. "Why don't you have a face?"

Me and the others laugh but Trendy sighs.

"Sally, I told you not to ask him that." He scolds. "It isn't nice."

"Sorry, mister." She says looking at the ground.

"It's fine, Sally." Slendy says still chuckling. "I'm used to it."

"What's your name?" She asks. "Trendy didn't tell us."

"Well, my name is Slenderman." Slendy says. "But you can just call me Slendy."

"Ok!" She giggles.

 **Let me know what you guys think. There should be another chapter out within the week. Yes, I am aware that this is a short chapter.**


End file.
